The Rock Star's Baby
by ArtThedevil
Summary: Here's the Marilyn Manson story I started to write. Twiggy finds a baby and he and Marilyn have to take care of it.
1. Chapter 1

It was 5:00 am when he heard it. A soft crying noise woke Twiggy from his sleep. He sat up in his bed. Again, he heard another cry. Twiggy got out of his bed and looked out his window. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. But the soft cries did seem to be coming from outside. Twiggy tiptoed down the stairs careful not to wake everyone. When he was on the first floor, he heard the cries getting louder. He walked over to the front door and unlocked it. Then he slowly pulled it open. He poked his head out from behind the door. But when he looked around he saw nothing. Then a loud high pitched Cry came from below. He looked down and was frozen with shock at what he saw.

There on the steps was a baby all rapped up in a blanket laying in a basket. Twiggy's mouth hung open. "Oh my god!", he shouted. Then he covered his mouth to keep himself from shouting some more. He sure as hell didn't want to wake up Marilyn and the others. They would surely kill him. He shook himself out of his shocked state and bent over to pick up the wailing child. He looked down at the child in his arms. It was pretty heavy. He bounced it up and down lightly in his arms to hush the screaming child. He couldn't bring it in the house screaming like that. It would wake everyone for sure. Except for John. He could sleep through a freaking hurricane. The baby stopped crying just moments later. He smiled down at it. "Aww, you're kinda cute", Twiggy said. He then turned around and headed inside with the baby babbling happily in his arms.

When inside, he closed the door behind him and then went into the living room to sit on the couch. He sat there bouncing the baby up and down on his knee and making funny faces at it. The baby laughed as he did this. "Who's a cute baby !", He cooed as he laid the baby down in his lap and began to tickle it's belly. Twiggy was so busy playing with the baby that he didn't hear Marilyn coming down the stairs. "Is that you down there Twiggs?", He asked as he came down the stairs. Startled, Twiggy shot up out of his seat with the baby in his arms. He had no time to figure out where to hide the baby. So all he could do was stand there and look as innocent as possible. Ever since he and Marilyn had become a couple, Marilyn had more tolerance with Twiggy whenever he got into trouble. So hopefully he wouldn't be too mad.

"Yeah, I'm down here!", Twiggy shouted up to him. Just as Marilyn was near the bottom of the steps he said "What the hell are you doing up so earl-", he had stopped short when he saw Twiggy and the baby. "WHAT THE FUCK! TWIGGY, WHERE DID YOU GET A BABY!", he shouted. "Shhh, you're gonna wake everyone up _and _make the baby cry.",Twiggy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Pogo, Zim, Ginger, and Tim had all came down the stairs looking very pissed. "What the fuck is all the yelling about!", Pogo shouted angrily. Everyone froze and stared at Twiggy. They all had very frustrated and confused looks on their faces. "Twiggy had a baby?", Ginger asked looking very confused. "No you idiot, that's not even possible." said Tim. Everyone stood there in silence staring at the baby in Twiggy's arms, unsure of what to say.

Finally, Twiggy spoke. "I can explain."he said. "Then what the fuck are you waiting for?" Marilyn spat. Twiggy could tell Marilyn wasn't very happy with him. He let out a frustrated sigh. "This is going to be hard to believe, but I woke up this early because I heard wailing and couldn't sleep. So I went downstairs to see what it was and it was coming from outside. When I opened the door the baby was just lying there crying. I couldn't leave it there Marilyn, I just couldn't."

"Are you seriously telling me that you out of nowhere found a baby in front of our house?" Marilyn asked. Twiggy nodded his head. Marilyn's face softened and he sighed. "I guess I can't blame you for this Twiggs. It's not your fault."The two of them had completely forgotten about the other guys standing in the room, so they were startled when Ginger spoke.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" he asked. "I have no idea." Twiggy said. "You spent like 20 minutes out here with the baby and you didn't bother to check?" "I guess I didn't think about it."Twiggy shrugged. "Alright, I've had enough of this." Pogo said, turning to leave. "Me too." Tim said following Pogo. Zim quietly made his way out of the room in seach of something to do. Then Ginger said "I'm gonna go see if John's awake yet" and leaped up the stairs.

Only Marilyn and Twiggy were left in the room. "We have to figure out what we're doing with this baby Twiggy." Twiggy pouted. "Can we keep it? Please?" Twiggy begged. "Twiggs, It's not like keeping a pet. Babies are a lot of work and responsibility. I don't know if were ready for that." "Oh, come on Marilyn! I promise I'm ready for it. Can we please just keep it? Please please please? Marilyn sighed.

Okay Twiggy. We can keep the baby." "Yay!" Twiggy said bouncing up and down. "We're gonna be the best parents ever!" "I'm seriously going to regret this." Marilyn mumbled. Twiggy hugged Marilyn carefully so he wouldn't squish the baby in his arms. "I love you so much Marilyn." "I love you too Twiggs." Twiggy kissed Marilyn quickly on the cheek. "I guess this means we have to go shopping." Marilyn said. "Yay, shopping!" Twiggy shouted. "Can we go now?" "Sure, the more time we have the better."

Twiggy wrapped the baby back up in the blanket he found it with and ran up the stairs to get dressed. Marilyn followed him also needing to get dressed. Up stairs in Marilyn and Twiggy's room, Twiggy put the baby down on the bed and told Marilyn to make sure it didn't roll off the bed. As Twiggy was dressing Marilyn said "What the fuck is that awful smell." "I don't smell anything." Twiggy said. Marilyn bent over the baby and the smell got worse. "I think I know where it's coming from. The baby needs to be changed."Marilyn said disgusted.

"I'll do it. We need to find out what the baby is anyway so we can go shopping." Twiggy said. Marilyn got up to get dressed as Twiggy came over to change the baby. "It's a girl!" Twiggy squealed happily. "We have a daughter!" Marilyn smiled. He came over and looked at the baby.

"She really is a cute baby." he said. "Yep, she is." Twiggy said. Twiggy Picked her up and went back downstairs, Marilyn close behind him. Twiggy stood in the middle of the room and shouted "We're going shopping for the baby.

Does anyone wanna come?" Zim came running into the living room. "I'll come." he said. "Okay." Twiggy said smiling. Zim had already gotten dressed earlier so they all walked out the door and to the car. "This is gong to be so much fun!" Twiggy said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 2 pm when they returned. They had bought so much that most of it had to be delivered by a truck from the mall. Whatever they did bring home with them was currently sitting in a pile of bags and boxes in the middle of the living room floor. Marilyn and Twiggy were just standing in front of the pile, not knowing what to do. Zim was on the couch with the baby sleeping peacefully in his lap. "So, what should we start with?" asked Marilyn. "We should probably start with painting the walls." said Twiggy. "Alright then. Lets get started." Marilyn replied. They each picked up a can of the bright pink paint Twiggy had picked out and and some paint brushes. "Would you mind keeping an eye on the baby for us Zim?" Twiggy asked. "Sure, I needed something to do anyway." answered Zim. "Thanks Zimmy!" Twiggy said as he ran up the stairs. "No problem." Zim said.

Twiggy and Marilyn set the paint supplies down on the floor in the free room that was next to their bedroom. Twiggy looked around the room. "Wheres the floor cover?" He asked. Marilyn bent over and picked up the package that held the floor cover. "You mean this thing?" he asked. "Yes, that thing." Twiggy said, rolling his eyes. He took the package and opened it up. "Help me spread this out." Twiggy said. He grabbed one end while Marilyn grabbed the other. They laid it out so that it was covering every inch of floor. They did not want to have to scrub paint off the floor. They opened the cans of paint and began painting.

Twiggy started painting one wall while Marilyn was painting another. After Twiggy had already finished one wall, he stepped back to admire his work. He looked over at Marilyn who had also finished the wall he had been working on and he was already starting another. Twiggy was about to get started on the last wall but decided to have some fun first. He went up to Marilyn with a paintbrush in his hand and splattered the pink paint all over his face and arms. "What the fuck are you doing?" Marilyn shouted. "Are you fucking crazy?" Twiggy giggled and ran to the other side of the room. "Its not fucking funny Twiggy!" Marilyn yelled. "Its just paint Marilyn. It comes off." Twiggy said. "That doesn't mean I want it all over me."said Marilyn angrily. Twiggy walked over to Marilyn and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off."said Twiggy. Marilyn sighed. "Its okay Twiggs." he said. Then Marilyn took his paintbrush and splattered Twiggy with paint. "Hey!" Twiggy shouted. "You deserve it." Marilyn said. "Yeah, your right." Twiggy said, smiling.

After the last two walls were painted, Marilyn and Twiggy made their way back downstairs. Zim looked up at them as they entered the room. "What the hell happened to you guys? I thought you were painting the room, not each other." he said. "We got a little carried away." said Twiggy. Zim shook his head. "Of course you did." he said. " Wheres everyone else?"asked twiggy. "Pogo's in the bathroom, Tim's in the kitchen and John and Ginger are upstairs in their bedroom."Zim replied. "Oh, okay."Twiggy said. He then looked over at the baby who was trying to fit her whole fist in her mouth. He smiled at how cute she looked. "Well I should go wash all this paint off." said Marilyn. "Me too." Twiggy added. Then they both went over to the bathroom to wash up. Pogo exited the bathroom just as they approached it. "You guys look hilarious." he said, Laughing a little. "Yeah yeah we know." said Marilyn.

Later that night, Marilyn and Twiggy were lying on their bed with the baby. Twiggy was tickling her belly and Marilyn was softly stroking the soft brown hair on her head. Twiggy looked up at Marilyn. "You know what, we didn't name her yet." Twiggy said. "Does she already have a name?" asked Marilyn. "I don't know." Twiggy replied. "Well, check her clothes or something. Maybe her name is on them."Marilyn said. Twiggy checked her clothes, her blanket and even the basket she came in. There was no name anywhere. Then Twiggy saw the gold bracelet around her wrist. "Hey, there's something written on her bracelet." he said. On the bracelet them name '_Ramona_' was clearly written in cursive letters. "I think her name is Ramona. That's what is says on her bracelet." Said Twiggy. "Okay, then we don't have to name her." said Marilyn. "Ramona. I like it." Twiggy said happily.

Marilyn looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. "Looks like someones tired."Said Marilyn. "Well, it is pretty late. And she did have a long day, so she should be tired." Twiggy said. "Lets go put her to bed." Marilyn picked up the sleeping baby and carefully placed her in her crib, which they had set up in their room for the night so the walls in her room could dry. They smiled down at her. Then each of them placed a kiss on her head and went to their bed. Twiggy snuggled up into Marilyn's chest. "Good night Marilyn."he said. "Good night Twiggs." Marilyn replied. Marilyn kissed the top of Twiggy's head. Then they fell asleep snuggled up into each others chests.


	4. Chapter 4

Marilyn covered his head to block out all the screaming and wailing that was coming from Their new baby. Twiggy was holding her, bouncing her up and down in order to calm her. It wasn't working. "Shut her up already!" Marilyn shouted. He did not like being woken up at 7 am by a screaming child. "I'm trying! She won't stop crying!"Twiggy shouted back. "Maybe she's hungry." Marilyn said. "I'll take her downstairs and feed her." said Twiggy. Marilyn rolled over in their bed and went back to sleep as Twiggy left with Ramona who was still screaming.

Twiggy placed Ramona in her high chair and went to get a bowl to put the baby food in. He found one in the cabinet and emptied the jar of baby food into it. As he sat down to feed Ramona the food, Ginger came into the room. " Hey Ginger. What are you doing up so early?" asked Twiggy. "Couldn't sleep." replied Ginger. Ramona had stopped crying the minute Twiggy placed a spoonful of baby food into her mouth. Ginger came over to sit next to Twiggy as he continued to feed Ramona. "So, did you guys name her yet?" asked Ginger. "We didn't have to. She already had a name." said Twiggy. "Really? Whats her name then" Ginger asked curiously. "Ramona." Twiggy said. "That's a pretty name." replied Ginger.

By the time they had finished their conversation, Ramona had already finished all of her food. "Wow. You must have been hungry. You finished the entire bowl." Twiggy said. Twiggy put the bowl in the sink. Then he lifted Ramona out of her high chair and carried her to the living room. Ginger followed him. Twiggy put Ramona on the floor and took some toys out of a bag in the corner of the room and gave them to her to play with. Twiggy and Ginger sat on the couch and watched as Ramona played.

"You know, she's really cute."said Ginger. "Yeah, she is."Said Twiggy. "What does Marilyn think?" Ginger asked. "He thinks she's adorable. He even put her in her crib and kissed her good night last night." Twiggy said. "Wow. I didn't think Marilyn would do something like that."Ginger said, slightly amazed. "I didn't either. But he really seems to like having a baby. I don't think he's too happy about being woken up early by a screaming baby, but I can tell he likes her." said Twiggy.

Twiggy and Ginger continued to sit and watch Ramona play for a while. Eventually John, Zim, Pogo and Tim all came downstairs. Zim and John joined them on the couch and Pogo and Tim went into the kitchen. Twiggy, Ginger, Zim and John talked about random things while watching Ramona play.

It was12 pm when Marilyn came downstairs. He stood at the bottom of the staircase. "Look who finally decided to join us." Twiggy said. Ramona saw Marilyn and started smiling as she crawled over to him as fast as her little legs could take her. She sat in front of him and lifted her arms in the air, making it clear that she wanted to be picked up. Marilyn smiled and bent down to pick her up. "Awww, that's so cute."John said. "Shut up." Marilyn said.

Ramona had a handful of Marilyn's hair in her little fist and she put it in her mouth. "Eww, no Ramona that's disgusting." he scolded as he tried to pry his hair out of her hand. "Yeah, who knows when the last time Marilyn washed his hair was. I wouldn't want it in my mouth." said Zim. Marilyn glared at Zim as the the others laughed.

"We should probably start putting all of the toys and furniture in her room now." Marilyn said. " Yeah, that way we could finish her entire room and she won't have to sleep in ours anymore." said Twiggy. "Lets go then. Zim, could you watch Ramona again for us?" Marilyn asked. "Sure." Zim replied. Marilyn went over to Zim to give him the baby while Twiggy went upstairs with as many bags as he could carry.

Marilyn tried to give Ramona to Zim, but she clung onto his shirt. "Zim, help me."he said. Zim tried to pull Ramona off while Marilyn was trying to pry her little fingers off of his shirt. Marilyn finally got her off and Ramona stared crying as loud as she could. She reached her arms out in his direction as he walked away from her and up the stairs.

When Marilyn got to Ramona's room Twiggy had already started putting together her crib that he had taken apart so he could bring it to her room. He looked up at Marilyn as he walked in. "What took you so long?" Twiggy asked. "Ramona wouldn't let go of me." he answered. " Aww, she loves you!" Twiggy said. Marilyn rolled his eyes and started helping him with the crib.

They talked as they put the crib together. "So do you like having a baby around?" Twiggy asked. "Yeah. I guess I do. Why do you ask?" asked Marilyn. "I was just wondering." Twiggy said innocently. They finished the crib and went on to the dresser. "You know, when I told you we could keep the baby, I thought I was going to regret it. But now, I"m glad I said that. She's one of the best things that's ever happened to us. I love both of you so much."Marilyn said. Twiggy looked at Marilyn with wide eyes. "That has to be the sweetest thing you've ever said." Twiggy said. "Just don't tell anyone I said it." Marilyn replied. "I won't. I promise." Twiggy said. He smiled and gave Marilyn a hug.

They worked on the room for the rest of the day. By dinnertime the whole room was finished. Twiggy and Marilyn stood back and admired the room. "I think we did a pretty good job." Twiggy said. "Yeah, we did." Marilyn agreed. They went back downstairs. Zim was on the floor playing with Ramona. " Hey guys. Did you finish her room?" he asked. "Yeah. It looks perfect." said Twiggy. Ramona saw them and crawled happily over to them. Twiggy picked her up. She played with his dreads as he brought her into the kitchen. Marilyn and Zim followed.

Twiggy put her in her high chair and got some more baby food. "I'm gonna feed her dinner. You guys go figure out what you want for dinner." Twiggy said. "We already know what we want. I asked everyone earlier when you guys were upstairs. We decided on Pizza. What do you guys think?" asked Zim. "I'm okay with that." Said Marilyn. "Me too." said Twiggy. Zim went to order the pizza and Marilyn watched Twiggy feed Ramona.

By the time Ramona was finished eating, Zim came back into the kitchen. "I ordered the pizza. It will be here in thirty minutes." He said. "Okay." Twiggy said. " I'm gonna go hang out with Pogo until it gets here."Said Zim. He turned around and went upstairs to Pogo's room. "I don't wanna know what they're gonna do up there." Said Marilyn. Twiggy laughed. "Me neither."he said.

Marilyn picked up Ramona and the three of them went back to the living room. Marilyn sat down on the floor with Ramona in his lap. Twiggy sat down next to them. Marilyn tickled Ramona's feet. She started laughing and kicking. "Marilyn started laughing too. Twiggy smiled at them. "You are such a good daddy." Twiggy said. Marilyn looked at him with a strange face. "Whats wrong?" asked Twiggy. "Nothing. I'm just not used to being called a dad." Marilyn replied. "Well get used to it. Your going to be hearing that a lot from now on." said Twiggy.

The doorbell rang. "That's probably the pizza." Twiggy said. He went to answer the door and came back with Two large boxes of pizza. He yelled up the stairs that the pizza was here and went to put it on the kitchen table. Everyone came down and they all sat down at the table. Ramona was sitting on Marilyn's lap as he ate. She was starting to fall asleep. "Aww, look how cute she is." Ginger said. "Don't get any ideas." Said John. Ginger rolled his eyes.

"I don't think we could handle two babies screaming all day. We'd all go nuts!" Said Pogo. Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement. Twiggy finished first so he took Ramona from Marilyn and went upstairs to put her in her crib. "So Marilyn, How do you like being a dad?"Asked Tim. "It's... different." Marilyn replied. "Different?What do you mean?" asked Tim. " I mean that I'm not used to it. Every time someone calls me a dad, it makes me feel weird." Said Marilyn. "You'll get used to it." said John. "I know." Marilyn said.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed now." Said Tim. " Yeah, me too. You coming Zim?" asked Pogo. "Yeah."Zim replied as he got up and followed Pogo. John and Ginger said good night and they left as well. Marilyn got up and went upstairs to the bedroom he shared with Twiggy. On the way, he passed Ramona's room and peaked his head in. Ramona was sleeping peacefully in her crib. He smiled and closed the door before heading towards their bedroom.

Marilyn entered the bedroom to find that Twiggy had already fallen asleep. He climbed in next to him and fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
